


[Podfic] Prince of Darkness, Judge of Pies | written by halfeatenmoon

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baking, Demon Summoning, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: "Who summons Morgoth, Judge of Souls?" the demon bellowed."Er." Cecily raised a shaky hand. "I did? Only it was an accident. And you seem to have dispatched our baking judge."Mary put a gentle hand on the demon's elbow. "Since Paul is now rather indisposed, would you care to judge the remainder of our bakes?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Prince of Darkness, Judge of Pies | written by halfeatenmoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prince of Darkness, Judge of Pies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152025) by [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon). 



> Thanks to halfeatenmoon for having permission to podfic.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0qxbofywdrqnpd3/Prince_of_Darkness%252C_Judge_of_Pies.mp3/file) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dnajg9owzl89mlo/Prince_of_Darkness%252C_Judge_of_Pies.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 6MB | 7MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:08:31 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
